Visible and Tangible
by Phantommoose
Summary: Sue is cast under the mind powers of the White Queen which will lead her to do things she may never have done.  SuexKitty  Warnings for yuri, kink,  possible pedophilia depending on how you view Kitty  and drug use.


**b ****The following story was a commission for someone on DA. For Information on Commissions please see my profile. /b**

**Visible and Tangible**

The Invisible Woman lifted her arms to create a force field strong enough to repel the medical equipment that was propelling toward her and her comrades. The needles and scalpels connected with the blockade and fell uselessly to the ground. "Are you alright?" She looked back to watch her team recover itself from the last attack. Ben still lay useless in a heap; the poor creature's body had been used against him by the telekinetic foe. Sue's husband had been stretched to his limit and was trying to pull himself together.

"We're good sis, you know, besides the bruising and inability to light my goddamn flame. This babe is bad news." Johnny stood and tried in vain once more to set his body on fire, but it seemed the villainess had a wrap on his mind and without concentration, he couldn't spark.

"You think a little force field can keep _me_ out? Well, you're sorely mistaken my dear," The words fell through the grinning pink lips of the lovely White Queen. The woman moved closer to the four heroes, her motions were slow and certain. "I think I've had enough of your meddling. Now, what to do with you?"

"If you stop trying to kill us, I could think of a few suggestions," Human Torch smirked flirtatiously at the voluptuous Queen.

"Shut up Johnny," Sue hissed, now never taking her eyes off the enemy. She tried to calculate her next means of attack, but her thoughts were interrupted by the villainess' words.

"Tsk, now now Sue, let's not go thinking rude things like that. There are much better things to focus your attention on. In fact, I think I know what you all should be doing instead!"

Suddenly Sue could no longer hold her power or her stance and she fell to her knees. She brought her hands up to grip her now throbbing head. Faintly she could hear the screams of her team as they too began to lose control of their minds. The last thing she saw was the White Queen, smiling down at her. Then everything was black.

When she awoke the next morning things seemed normal enough. Besides the unusual remnants of a forgotten dream mulling about her head the day was business as usual. She pulled herself from bed and surveyed her one bedroom apartment. The usual cracks and stains lined the walls, but nothing that required too much concern. She willed herself to the kitchen for her normal cup of coffee. Unfortunately, when she reached the small room it became apparent that the lingering dregs in the filter could no longer be strained for anything resembling caffeine. "Damn," she mumbled and decided instead to stumble to the bathroom.

Sue checked herself over in the mirror. She looked tired and she could tell she was losing weight again. She sighed and brushed her teeth, retied her hair, and reached into the upper medicine cabinet to retrieve the small bag that resided there. She took the bag to the living room and sat cross-legged on her couch, then reached out to pull the coffee table toward her. She pinched a small mound of white powder from the baggy and spread it across the table in a short line. Then she pulled the straw from its taped place beneath the table and placed it on the edge of the line. In a smooth motion she inhaled the fine particles through her nose and leaned back to enjoy the beginning sensations of the drug.

Unfortunately, no sooner had her mind began to race, she received a phone call. She considered not answering but the infernal thing continued to ring until she finally pulled herself upward and ceased its racket. "Hello?"

"Sue, you're needed downtown, there's been a robbery. Can you help?"

The Invisible Woman sighed and began changing out of her clothes. "Sure thing, be there soon." She hung up the phone and rushed her room to change. "I need a real job." She mumbled to herself as she pulled on the obnoxiously blue suit, grabbed her car keys, and left the house.

On the way she wondered why the police couldn't handle a robbery on their own, until she pulled up and saw the bank that had now become a fortress of ice. Damn freaks, it seemed the cesspool would never end. She climbed from the car and headed for the building, on the outside men were lined up on either side of the main entrance, but not one dared to go inside. She entered the building, her shield at the ready and surveyed the ransacked area. Everything held a thin layer of slick ice and she had to walk carefully not to slip. It was increasingly difficult with the buzzing in her ears and the exaggerated adrenaline pounding in her chest.

Sue looked around in search of the robber, but all she found were frozen cops that had foolishly barged in on the obviously undertrained mutant. Just as she lowered her defense, no more than a foot in front of her two figures went flying through the wall from her left. They landed in a heap in front of her and she watched as the spunky brunette on the top of the pile landed a strong punch on the man below.

Amused, Sue watched with heightened interest as the two struggled on the icy ground. The sight of the lithe young woman atop the enraged robber was enough to remind her of her arousal. The best part of the drug was the worst distraction when she had to work on the stuff.

The man couldn't seem to land an ice punch on the girl no matter how hard he hit. It just went right through her. Panicked he finally changed tactics and simply kneed her in the stomach. When she rolled to the side in pain he wiggled free and ran right for the exit. Unfortunately the ice was too slick for even its creator and he was unable to stop before he slid right into Sue's reformed force field.

He fell limply to the ground and Sue stepped delicately over him to help the young woman to her feet. "Long time, no see Shadowcat," She said as she took Kitty by the hand and hauled her upward.

"Sue," Kitty greeted as she rubbed at her sore stomach, "Sorry to invade on your territory, but this guy has been making trouble back home."

"This guy?" Sue laughed as she pointed at the unconscious lump of a man.

Kitty giggled a bit, "He's slippery. Nothing big time, but he always seems to get away so Professor Xavier sent me to catch him."

"Well you got him, now what?"

"Thanks to you," Kitty smiled, "Now I hand him off to Cyclops outside and he's the Professor's problem then. If he decides to 'go good' we'll probably have Bobby train him. If he decides to be a jerk-well, that's not really my business. "

"So you're free?" Sue asked as her eyes traveled up and down Kitty's tightly clad body.

"I guess I am. Did you want to hang out?"

"I did actually. Would you like to come over? We can catch up, have a bite to eat."

"Sounds cool! I'd love to. Let me just get this guy to Cyclops and we can get going." Kitty moved past Sue and lifted the robber from the floor and went outside, she said something to one of the cops then proceeded toward a parked car that Sue hadn't noticed upon her entry. After the man was safely driven away the younger woman turned to Sue and laughed, "Let's go!"

When they arrived at the apartment Sue offered her guest a drink and as the two ladies sipped from their glasses they made small talk. "So Sue, it's good to see you're still fighting crime despite everything."

Sue shrugged, she didn't want to think about her past, and especially not when her buzz was so damn high. She had barely made it home and on top of it all her thighs were moist from the ache in her groin. Nothing makes a girl as hot as a powered line and a little violence.

Kitty was feeling slightly unsettled by the silence and decided to try something else. "Met any nice guys lately?" She asked playfully before taking another drink of her water.

To that Sue smirked and looked at Kitty with hint of seduction. "I switched teams after Reed and I split."

Kitty's eyes grew large for a moment before she nodded her head and smiled back, "Oh, well that's cool. I have some other friends who are like that."

"Maybe we could hook up sometime." Sue scooted the smallest bit closer to the innocent girl.

Something about the way Sue had said 'we' made Kitty want to change the subject. She cleared her throat a bit and leaned forward to set her glass on the table. Spotting something odd she decided to speak. "Powered sugar?" She questioned curiously as she eyed the bag.

Sue glanced over and laughed, using the moment to move closer to her new prey. "Something better than that. Want some?"

"What is it?"

The older of the two leaned over and pinched some of the drug out of the bag and spread it on the table. Then she repeated with a second clump. "I think of it as candy. With a really good sugar buzz."

"Can you eat it?" Kitty watched in fascination as Sue worked.

"You can, but I don't prefer to," She lifted her straw and looked at the curious girl, "So, want to try?"

It slowly began to dawn on Kitty what she was seeing and she looked back at Sue in shock, "Is this cocaine?"

"I knew you were a smart girl." Sue leaned over one of the lines she had placed and put the straw to her nose. "Watch carefully." She inhaled deeply and pulled the short straw across her candy. She pulled back, her eyes wide, and laughed. "It feels great I promise! It only takes a couple of minutes to kick in."

"That's illegal! Sue!" Kitty grabbed the Invisible Woman's shoulder in concern.

"Don't be so cute Kitten. You're really young; every teenager tries this kind of thing at some point. You have to try it before you deny it." Sue handed the straw to Kitty. A small twinge of guilt resounded in the back of her mind as she watched the young girl struggle with her next choice.

With a sigh Kitty reluctantly took the straw. Sue grinned and her panties suddenly felt a little wetter, all the guilt was gone. Shadowcat had made her choice and now Sue just needed to make the best of it.

"Like this?" Kitty leaned forward timidly and inhaled much the way Sue had. She sucked in air a few times afterward to shake the strange sensation of something going up her nose. She knew she was doing something wrong, but how bad could it be if Sue was willing to do it?

"Good girl. I screwed up the first time I tried it." Sue scooted closer, "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy and kind of happy. Awesome actually," She giggled in excitement as the first part of the rush hit. "Other than that I don't feel too different. Why's this stuff illegal again?" Her voice became slightly louder which made Sue giddy.

"Beats me." Sue shrugged then ran two fingers lightly up Kitty's thigh. Kitty shivered. "That spandex looks uncomfortable; would you like something else to wear?"

"Uhh, sure, thanks!" Kitty couldn't seem to stop giggling and she could feel a familiar heat rushing up her legs and spine.

Sue went and fetched an oversized shirt and a pair of panties from her room. "Will this work?"

Kitty nodded and stood and began undressing. Sue watched with hungry eyes as the pretty girl began to peel away her confines. Sue's center quivered with need as two perky breasts suddenly appeared. They were perfect, not too large or too small, evenly colored with bright pink nipples. She moved across the room toward Kitty as she continued to slither out of her clothes.

Just as Kitty was reaching for the shirt she had been given, a hand wrapped around her thin wrist. "Sue? Is everything okay?"

"What else haven't you tried yet?" Sue's voice was seductive as she used her body to press Kitty toward the couch.

A thrill passed over Kitty's form as she realized what her friend was suggesting. "Sue, I don't think we should…"

Sue brought a pale hand to Kitty's chest and lightly pinched the nipple there. The younger girl whimpered and Sue pressed her down onto the couch. "Don't deny it until you try it." She leaned forward then and replaced her fingers with her mouth. She drew the small bud past her lips and rolled it against her tongue. Kitty's spine curved forward as she pressed her chest against  
>Sue's welcoming mouth.<p>

Sue grinned around her treat and lapped at the areola surrounding it. She ran one hand up to the other breast and began tweaking the erect flesh there. Her other hand traced the curve of Kitty's back encouraging the arch that had formed there.

"Ah!" Kitty's breathe was short and rapid. She could feel intense shocks of pleasure radiating from her chest and spreading out and down. For a moment she almost stopped the other woman, but any thought of that was gone as Sue's hand slid down her back and moved to grip her thigh. A quick pulse raced through her lower form and she cried out softly between gasps.

Sue pulled her lips away and looked up at the flushed face of the younger woman. "Damn you're pretty," She leaned up, coaxing Kitty to lounge on the couch so she could have better access to other portions of the girl. Sue then trailed her tongue down Kitty's stomach; her tongue slid in and out of her mouth to keep it slick as she explored the smooth panes of Kitty's toned body. She reached the navel and gave it a few shorts licks above and below. Kitty wiggled beneath her and she felt a sadistic thrill.

The younger girl was sensitive from the drugs and everything Sue did received a gratifying moan or whimper, she knew she could control her body. Placing a hand on either of Kitty's hips, Sue lowered herself and roughly pressed the legs apart. She took in the sight of the neatly trimmed body that was slowly leaking obvious excitement. Sue leaned in and took the first taste. The salty flavor filled her mouth, but it wasn't the taste that did it for her, it was the scent. The arousing musk of excitement, it was a combination of sweat and secretion and it made Sue positively predatory. She lapped at Kitty's entrance and enjoyed the sounds of ecstasy as she plunged her tongue into the tight slit. She could feel the edge of the tissue as it gripped at her tongue and tried to pull her in.

Kitty couldn't think straight, she pulled her legs open to allow Sue better entrance and began releasing soft screams as the muscle invaded her body. She had never received oral before and it was maddening. The cocaine had only served to make the experience even more unbearable. She dug her fingers into the couch and nearly cried out in rage and misery when the feeling suddenly stopped. The only whimpered cry she could manage was, "Why?"

Sue laughed and stood to look down at the girl. Kitty's body was flush and her lips were red with arousal. Sue leaned down and pressed her lips to the other's slightly parted ones. Kitty accepted the kiss and moved into it. She pressed back again and again, a little harder each time. They were pleading and desperate kisses and they made Sue groan, her own body was soaring with excitement.

Grabbing Kitty suddenly, she quickly and roughly tossed the girl onto her stomach on the couch. Then Sue crouched down and moved in between the girl's legs. Then she lifted Kitty's hips so that the young hero's ass was in the air, closer to Sue's face. Carefully, Sue parted Kitty's cheeks and pressed a kiss to the second opening.

Kitty shifted and gripped the cushion beneath her hands. "What are you doing?" She asked breathily over her shoulder.

"I'm going to see what makes Kitty purr." Sue then lapped out at the tiny sphincter and trailed one of her fingers down to prod at Kitty's slick opening below. She pressed in and felt the inner walls clench against her finger, all the while she attacked the girl's second entrance with her skilled tongue.

Kitty moaned and pressed firmly back on the invading finger. Sue began to work the digit in and out of the other woman's body, each time she moved back inside she stroked a different part of the walls. She listened intently and tried to discern what Kitty liked best. Then she deliberately arched her finger downward and sought out the rigid ripple of inner tissue that would bring Kitty into unstable passion. Her tongue moved in and out of the ring of the girl's ass as she continued to rim and her finger rubbed harshly against the little patch of flesh that was making Kitty cry with pleasure.

Another stroke. Another lick. Another squeeze to her thigh, and Kitty was tightening uncontrollably around Sue's finger. Sue laughed and pulled back, allowing Kitty to finish her orgasm as Sue stood and left the room.

She returned a short time later, her hips adorned with black leather straps that curved toward the front of her body and held against her pelvis a rather large flesh-toned dildo. The younger girl was dozing off, but Sue wasn't going to allow rest yet. She was feeling alive, hyped, and ready for the real action. She expertly maneuvered herself behind the other woman on the couch; she then pressed her fingers to Kitty's hips and lifted them so they were level with her own. The young girl made soft noises of confusion, but Sue didn't explain herself, instead she carefully parted Kitty's lips and slipped the head of her newly donned cock into the cum-soaked opening.

Shadowcat lost control of herself for a moment and her entire body became intangible before it returned to normal and tightened around the assaulting form.

"Tight little virgin," Sue cooed as she felt her own body shudder. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't move anymore!" She slammed forward, forcing Kitty to take the first five inches of the length. The scream the action elicited drove Sue to become even more violent. She rammed the remaining few inches into Kitty's tight body. The girl began to sob at the brutal force at which she had been entered.

Sue panted heavily and began rocking her hips into her victim. "Do you know why sex with women is better?" She moaned low in her chest when Kitty replied with a wail. She penetrated the teenager slowly at first then moved faster with each stroke. "Men's hips are set so that they can only move back and forth. Women however…" She slammed forward, more harshly than the time before. "We're set so that we curve and since a woman's insides are also curved…" She pressed her hips upward and licked her lips as the sound of Kitty's passionate cry filled her ears, "We can hit all the good places!"

Then suddenly, cruelly, Sue ripped the toy from Kitty's body. The young mutant began to shriek and beg. "Please, Sue! Gah...Ngh...Fck...please! Fuck me!" Her hips pressed back toward Sue but met only empty air.

The Invisible Woman laughed and slid to a sitting position on the couch behind Kitty. Then she grabbed the woman's hips and lifted her so that she was also sitting. She coaxed her to turn around to face her, and without any further prompting Kitty obliged and slammed herself back down onto the cock.

With the two women facing one another it was easier to engage in other tasks as well. Sue leaned up to kiss the brunette while a wandering hand found its way to Kitty's breast. She pushed her hips upward as Kitty's slid down and the two met with a hot intensity. Kitty bucked wildly, she grinded her body against the ridges that lined the toy and tightened her thighs against Sue's. Then, suddenly feeling bold, she brought her own hand to Sue's breast and pinched shyly at the nipple there. Somewhere in the back of her mind she suddenly realized that Sue was also naked.

The blond of more experience smirked as the barely conscious girl began exploring her body. The soft touch in contrast to their swift heated fuck was delicious. Kitty placed a warm kiss to Sue's neck and the blond let out a whimper of her own. Growling predatorily, she roughly took hold of Kitty and using her body weight she propelled them both to the ground. Kitty let out a small sound of pain that Sue captured with a kiss before she took advantage of the new position and claimed Kitty's body completely. She pumped her hips in and out mercilessly and a smirk found her face when she felt a spray of hot liquid drench her thighs.

Kitty was coming hard, her body was wracked with shivers and her nails buried deep into Sue's flesh. Her thighs tightened against Sue's sides and burning spurts of ejaculation coated both women's legs.

Sue slid out, giggling as she stared down at the spent girl. She lifted Kitty from the floor and laid her on the couch then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She brushed the bangs from her eyes and left her to rest.

She sat down beside the girl and sprawled her legs. She watched fixedly as Kitty's chest rose and fell with her breathing. The heat inside of her was begging for attention and Sue finally granted herself physical pleasure. She slid two fingers into her own wet body and sucked in a gulp of air at the shear relief she suddenly felt. Quickly she pounded her fingers inside of herself; she stroked her favorite spots, her upper wall, her furthest ridges, and brought down her free hand to work her clit. She moved her fingers in small circles over the nub while her other hand eagerly accepted the fluid that rolled out of her body. Her hips jolted with every shock wave that rolled through her deprived form. Kitty's pleasure had teased her to the point of breaking. Her lips parted in a silent cry as her back arched and she finally reached her edge.

Afterwards she retreated to her room, took a shower in which her showerhead became acquainted with her intimately when she decided she wanted to go again, and finally crawled into her bed to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Kitty had already gone. Sue sighed and shook her head. It was unfortunate but predictable and she knew the girl would be coming back so she didn't bother wasting her time seeking her out. Instead she sat cross-legged on her couch and pulled a pinch of powder from her bag.

Meanwhile, the venomous White Queen sat in her newly built control room. She looked amongst her monitors which displayed her many acquired pets. She laughed to herself. She had already captured the Fantastic Four, a good number of X-men, and several other various troublemakers. They all looked so miserable in their simulated environments, with their false memories leading them each down a path that was both destructive and sickeningly amusing to the Queen. She would continue to watch them and have new environments built for them and capture more of her foes. Her plan was perfect and it was only a matter of time before she could _truly_ be a Queen.

A continuation of this story will depend entirely on future commissions for it. Commission info is on my profile. Read and Review as you see fit


End file.
